counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Frantic
| Scenario = Escape | Creator(s) = Chris Auty | First appearance = BETA 6.0 | Last appearance = BETA 6.1 }} Frantic (es_frantic) was an official escape map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta. Overview The map featured the Terrorists who had to escape from the Counter-Terrorists as they were assigned to eliminate the escaping criminals. The map takes place in an apparently abandoned subway somewhere in New York City. Judging by the sky, the time of day is either dawn or evening. There is one terrorist escape zone located above the subway. The second escape zone that is somewhat harder to find. The passageway is blocked by wood planks but can be broken apart. At the end of the hallway is an elevator that has a sign labeled "Surface Access". Since there is no switch, the doors of the elevator can be interacted and the doors can be opened. What the elevator contains is an escape zone that would allow the terrorist team to escape. Armory is in the Terrorist spawn, and it can be accessed by breaking a vent. Inside there are: Kevlar, HE Grenade, Flashbang, D3/AU-1, CV-47, and K&M Sub-Machine Gun. It also has a door only openable from the inside. Official Description Background: The CT squad has been tipped off as to the whereabouts of a NYC terrorist group. The Terrorists have just stepped off a subway and must make a break for it. Counter-Terrorists: Enter the subway tunnels and eliminate the terrorist group. Do not let them get to the streets. Terrorists: Get topside immediately and get the hell out of the subway tunnels. Development The map was designed by [[Chris Auty|Chris "Barney" Auty]] and it was his first map that was added into the official map rotation of Counter-Strike. Custom textures for the map were provided by [[Chris Ashton|Chris "MacMan" Ashton]]. Initial inspiration for the map was taken from various movies and textures that Auty had been browsing through.CS-Nation - Interview with Barney. Archived from the original on 2001-08-03. The map was initially released together with beta 6.0 and was one of the two initial maps available for that game type. Post-release, Auty did some major layout changes to the map which included scaling down the general size of the map. However, as the map made its last appearance in beta 6.1, the fixed version of the map was never released.HostageDown.com - Interview with Barney. Archived from the original on 2001-02-20. Guide ''Counter-Terrorists Since you are very close to the terrorist escape zone and you can purchase ammo, weapons, and equipment, your team has a major advantage. You can position yourself and/or your team nearby the staircase that leads to the escape zone or you and/or team can hunt the terrorists. Just watch out for corners that may contain an ambush, dark areas, and try not to expose yourself in the large areas of the map. Terrorists Whatever you do, stick close to your team members and make a break for the escape zone. Try to be stealthy by approaching corners with extreme caution and walk instead of running. It is also highly recommended to not expose yourself in the large sectors in the map as it may draw attention of the counter-terrorists. If you are lucky and have sufficient skills, you may be able to take down a CT and steal his weapon(s) and grenade(s). If not, there is an armory at the Terrorist spawn area that contains HE grenades, Flashbangs, an AK-47, a D3/AU-1, 3 KM Sub-Machine Guns, and kevlar. However, the only access point through the armory is a very strong vent that takes at least 15 seconds or more to break thus making time being wasted and allowing the counter-terrorists to reach your position faster. Trivia *Some of the boxes and wood planks can be broken. This is very unusual as many maps in ''Counter-Strike do not feature the ability to break wooden material. *In some parts of the map, breakable wood planks block access to certain areas. Notably, there is a room that has a wood plank on the door and, if accessed, the room appears to be a registration booth for the subway. The light switch can even be switched on but the room has no other purpose other than hiding and being useful for ambushes. *Before Fastline, Frantic was the only official map to ever feature a subway, let alone, an abandoned subway. It appears disused as the subway is in disrepair, has been boarded up, and there is almost no life signs in the area. *An HE grenade can be found in a generator room nearby the terrorist spawn zone. *The phrase "Get topside immediately and get the hell out of the subway tunnels" could be a reference to one of the security guards's quotes in Half-Life. *Pressing the USE key on one of the pillars in Terrorist Spawn will reveal the map credits in a wall nearby. References Category:Escape maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps